Quisiera Ser
by albypsicotyx
Summary: Yo quisiera ser ese por quien Tú despertaras ilusionada,Yo quisiera que vivieras De mi siempre enamorada-ONE SHOT- Es mi primera historia, mal Summary, pero no sean malas conmigo y lean!


Nota: Se incluir un link para que se escuche mientras se lee la historia, en ella se indicar en que momento debe iniciar la canci n y cuando quitarla.

-Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer... La Cancion es "Quisiera ser" de Reik.

(Bella POV)

Por qu esto me pasa a m ? Siempre las desilusiones me las llevo yo!

Llame a mi fiel amigo y siempre consejero, mi mejor amigo Edward, el siempre estaba all , era la persona que cualquier mujer desear a tener. Es tan comprensivo, y cari oso.  
En menos de 5 minutos estaba en mi casa, abraz ndome y tranquiliz ndome.

-Vamos Bells, sabes que Mike no te merec a, el solo quer a fardar, ya te lo hab a dicho, pero no me hiciste caso.

- Lo se Ed, pero yo lo quer a!-lo abrace mas fuerte llorando aun mas, arruin ndole la camisa.-Dios Ed, tu camisa... esta arruinada.

-No pasa nada, peque a, ahora mismo no me importa la camisa. Ven vamos para que descanses te preparare algo para que comas, no has comido nada eso te lo aseguro...

- Como lo sabes?

-Eres muy predecible Bells.

Me llevo en brazos a mi habitaci n yo segu a llorando con mi cabeza escondida en su pecho, me acost en mi cama y se fue. Me dijo que volver a en unos minutos.

En 10 minutos Edward estaba all con un plato de comida en su mano derecha y tenia el forro de su guitarra en su espalda. Me sent en la cama y me com el s ndwich que me hab a preparado mientras tocaba una canci n desconocida. Termine de comer y llore de nuevo, el solo me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda sin decir nada.

-Por qu la vida es tan cruel con los sentimientos Ed?-llore y llore en su hombro.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, me calme un poco y el me susurro.

- Est s mejor?- asent quedamente.

Le vi la cara, y en ella se ve a dolor y mucha tristeza, sus ojos tambi n estaban llenos de l grimas pero sin derramarse por sus mejillas.

-Ed... Te pasa algo?- me miro con un brillo extra o en sus ojos y neg con la cabeza.

-te... he hecho una canci n-susurro- no digas nada hasta que termine por favor.

[Pon la canci n ahora] .com/watch?v=nCdTCNLI6LE

Asent y sonre , amaba cuando me hacia canciones.

Soy tu mejor amigo Tu pa uelo de l grimas,  
De amores perdidos.  
Te recargas en mi hombro Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo solo te acaricio.  
Y me dices por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
Yo solo te abrazo Y te consuelo.  
Me pides mil concejos para protegerte De tu pr ximo encuentro,  
Sabes que te cuido.

Sonre por la verdad de sus palabras.

Lo que no sabes es que Yo quisiera ser ese por quien Te desvelas y te desesperas,  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien T despertaras ilusionada,  
Yo quisiera que vivieras De mi siempre enamorada

Me quede petrificada en mi sitio, sin expresi n. Esas palabras eran demasiado para mi. Pero me hac an feliz, era lo que siempre hab a esperado sin darme cuenta estaba enamorada de el. Es perfecto.

Tu te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas si algo Me esta pasando,  
Y yo no se que hacer,  
Si t supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,  
Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que solo en mi mente Vivas para siempre...

Estar a siempre con l aunque el no quisiera.

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien T te desvelas y te desesperas,  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien T despertaras ilusionada,  
Yo quisiera que vivieras De mi siempre enamorada.

[Qu tala ya]

Termino de cantar, no pude decirle nada. Solo sonre y mis mejillas se volvieron a llenar de l grimas. Se levanto de la cama y guardo su guitarra en el forro, se la puso en su espalda, e intento irse. Me miro y dijo lo que no pude esperar.

-Solo quiero decirte que te amo... y eso no cambiara Bella.

-yo tambi n...

Se quedo mir ndome sin decir nada. Me levante de la cama y me pare al frente de el.

-ahora eres tu el que se queda sin palabras-sonre . Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el cosa que no esperaba.

-No necesito palabras para hacer esto.

Estampo sus labios contra los m os.

Y as empezamos una historia de amor, que no acabar a.

Nuestro amor salio a flote sin contenernos a nada. Y siempre, estar amos juntos en cualquier momento de nuestra vida. 


End file.
